


It Is (Not) Enough

by DubiouslyDarling



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Germany, First Time, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Service Top Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiouslyDarling/pseuds/DubiouslyDarling
Summary: Italy loved Germany more than anything else, even if he didn't always understand him. There were silly things, like how he couldn't understand Germany's love of beer, or why he was so serious all the time. But he also didn't understand why Germany hated it when he flirted with pretty girls. And he REALLY didn't understand why Germany claimed to like porn of busty women, and spent time and money curating a collection well known to the other nations, when he always looked so bored and uncomfortable when looking at said collection...What is really going on here?
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	It Is (Not) Enough

**Author's Note:**

> -sips whiskey- That feel when you wanted to write porn of your old OTP, but romance happened too. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Germany is the bestest friend Italy has ever had. Their friendship was going onto roughly eighty years strong, and despite this there were some things that Italy just never understood. Italy could never understand why Germany would stick with bitter tasting beer when there were better options. He didn’t see why he was so obsessed with keeping his kitchen clean, when it's meant to get messy. And he really didn’t understand why he collected pornography of busty, curvy women when he never showed interest in women, or touched himself while looking at the magazines.

He’s known about the collection ever since that one Christmas on the beach, when Germany got a box of new magazines directly from Santa-Finland. He refused to talk about it to Italy, but he just assumed he was just shy about those kinds of things. After all, not everyone could be a free lover like him. What boggled him however was how he never really seemed all that interested in the magazines either. Late at night when Italy would sneak into Germany’s room, he would sometimes be woken up by Germany getting up to sift through his collection.

He would pretend to be asleep when these occasions happened, and every time it would be the same. He would crack an eye open and find Germany sitting on the floor near the collection, sometimes with his underwear on, sometimes off, and he would flip though the magazines, looking completely and utterly bored. These sessions could last anywhere from five minutes to an entire hour. Not once did he ever manage to get an erection, not that he really seemed to be trying. Which was a shame for Italy, who was really curious to see what Germany would look like, standing at a full salute.

Italy was bisexual, that he always knew, but he couldn’t have been open about it then, especially not around Germany,  _ especially _ with the way things were going during the war. Germany never talked to him about the camps, but he knew. He always knew what was going on, and who was going there…

Despite this, Germany somehow got it into his mind to propose marriage to him! They both still groaned when they thought of that messy Valentines, although their ire seemed to be for completely different reasons. Germany was seemingly embarrassed by the misunderstanding and the rejection, meanwhile Italy was actually angry about it, though he wouldn’t really explain why. How could Germany just be open like that, when he was sending his own men into prisons for those same affections? How dare he do such a half assed show out of obligation, just because he thought Italy was interested? He rejected him, telling him he wasn’t interested (a lie) and that he was in love with someone else (true).

In his heart he knew he would always love Holy Roman Empire, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t love others as well.

Eventually the war escalated, the Axis Powers lost, a loss Italy personally gleefully accepted, and life moved on. Things were awkward between the two of them for a while, and even Japan kept his distance for a short amount of time, but eventually the three of them found each other again, and all was well.

Bringing Italy to where he was now.

Italy and Germany spent a lot of time hanging out nowadays in these relatively peaceful times. They always sat near each other at meetings, hung out regularly, would text and send each other photos, and they would take trips together to go sightseeing in other countries. Something that couples often did... Germany never made a move, but didn’t hesitate to get huffy and jealous the second Italy spotted a pretty girl and began to flirt.

“How could you be flirting when you’re supposed to be showing me around?” Germany huffed, pushing up his glasses before crossing his arms sternly.

“It wasn’t a serious attempt!” Italy countered. “I just can’t help it. When I see a pretty girl, I just have to let those feelings out!”

“Oh?” Germany asked. “And what about when you see a pretty boy?”

“Well, that’s a little different,” Italy responded, his face going a little pink. “First I make a face like this and-“

CLICK!

“Did you just take my picture?” Italy huffed as he turned to see Germany’s phone in his hand. “Delete that!”

“ _ Nein _ ,” Germany smiled lightly as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. “And that’s what you get for being distracted. Shall we continue? We should get to the restaurant before the rush hits.”

“Ah! You’re right!” Italy tugged onto Germany’s sleeve before pulling forward leading the way, which was advantageous for him. Germany now couldn’t see how pink his face had gotten.

Was he flirting? What was that? Germany never did that. Should he read into this? Or is this Germany being his usual strange self? Now that he thought about it, Germany did often get jealous whenever Italy would start flirting. But that’s just because he doesn’t have any other friends, and he doesn’t want Italy to run off on him… right? Then again, Italy still has never seen Germany flirt with a woman, or anyone really, even while drunk at the pub after five beers.

And during those nights after a bender when Italy and Germany would find themselves crashing in the same bed, Italy would eventually be woken up by Germany looking at porn just as before, and he would find him looking even more bored than before. It had been decades since those initial sleepovers and yet it was all still the same.

Why?

The questions burned inside of Italy. Why was Germany doing this to himself? Why did he spend time and money collecting and looking at things he didn’t enjoy? Why did he always look when he was alone with Italy? Why was he so jealous when Italy flirted? Why didn’t he just join in? 

Was he a fool to think about it so much? 

Was he a fool for trying to convince himself that Germany wasn’t straight?

Was he a fool for hoping that it meant he still had a chance?

He hadn’t meant to stumble onto this ongoing mystery again during what was supposed to be a simple weekend visit, but It just happened while they were having a conversation about Japan’s culture. Germany expressed his interest in drawing manga when Italy mentioned cosplaying, and he proceeded to draw a picture of him to demonstrate. The drawing was made quickly and skillfully, and he was able to capture Italy’s likeness while staying true to the exaggerated art style. He looked cute and lively, with sparkling eyes and shiny hair. However it looked so good, that there was no way he just did this on the spot… He had been drawing pictures of him before now, hadn’t he?

“Is this how you see me?” Italy asked, blushing, unable to look away. Germany just slammed his hand over the drawing and pulled it closer to him.

“That’s just the art style!” Germany scoffed, his face equally pink. “Don’t get so full of yourself!”

“Waah! So mean!” Italy pouted before scurrying away. “I’m going to go to the bathroom, since I’m so full of myself!” Germany sighed and decided not to dignify such a remark with a response. Good. Just what he wanted. He walked down the hall to the bathroom, his face burning hot. He flipped on the lights and turned on the ventilation fan, and then he closed the door, and walked back down the hallway, stopping in front of the basement door before opening it as quietly as he could before sneaking inside. With any hope Prussia would be home, and maybe he could finally use this new found confidence to get some answers.

Sure enough Prussia was laying on his bed with large black headphones over his ears. Despite the obvious distraction, Prussia turned to look at Italy before he finished coming down the stairs. A reaction one would expect from someone who had as much combat history as him.

“ITALY!” Prussia grinned as he pushed the headphones down to rest around his neck. “What brings you down to my awesome abode?”

“I need to talk to you about Germany,” Italy whispered, glancing over his shoulder. “I don’t have long, he thinks I’m using the bathroom.”

“What could it be that you need to ask that requires for you to sneak around?” Prussia quietly laughed, waggling an eyebrow.

“A lot of things actually,” Italy laughed lightly as Prussia picked up his bottle of beer to take a sip. “Well for starters, do you know why Germany keeps porn magazines of women when he isn’t actually interested in them?”

“ACK!” Prussia coughed, choking on his beer. He took a step back and grinned nervously. “You’re really going for the throat, aren’t ya?”

“So I was right. Something is going on,” Italy pondered. “What can you tell me? What do you know?”

“He’s really not going to like me talking about it…” Prussia started before sighing and sitting down on his bed. He gave a pat on the bed and Italy sat down next to him. “But yeah, I know what you’re talking about.” He ran a hand through his silver hair. “He’s never actually talked to me about it explicitly, but I’ve come to my own conclusions.”

“And those being…?”

“West is REALLY fucking gay, and completely in denial,” Prussia laughed. “Well, or at least he used to be? I’m not so sure now. Things are changing these days…”

“That’s what I thought too,” Italy sighed, flopping backwards down on the bed. A memory of him and Prussia together flashed in his mind before he shoved it back down. Now was not the time for that! “I used to see him all the time during the war. He would always look at his magazines, but never really enjoyed them. I’ve seen him do it a few times since then too, and it's all the same. Busty women and complete boredom.” Italy leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. “It always made me so sad to see him like that, and it hurts to think that it could still be the same. But at the same time, he’s been giving me mixed signals and I think-“

“Italy?” The door to the basement opened, “Are you down here?”

“AAH!” he screamed before grabbing Prussia by the shoulders and pulling him down on top of him. “Germany! Prussia kidnapped me again!”

“ _ WAS _ ?!” Prussia screamed back. “You little traitor!”

“Germany! Help!” Italy cried, crocodile tears springing up. “I didn’t even get a chance to use the bathroom yet!”

“Dammit Prussia!” Germany came racing down the stairs before pulling the Prussia off of him and giving him the stink eye. “I don’t even know why he bothers to come over here when you’re like this.”

“Ve! It's okay!” Italy cheered. “You came to save me! And Prussia said you wouldn’t even notice I was gone!” Prussia’s jaw dropped while Germany gasped at the blatant lies.

“How could I not notice!” Germany scowled before picking Italy up and turning back to the stairs. “You stay down here, we’ll talk later,” He told Prussia as he walked away. Prussia quietly mouthed ‘you owe me!’ at Italy as he mouthed back an apology.

“Are you okay? He didn’t do anything weird did he?” Germany asked, smoothing down Italy’s hair and straightening out his shirt collar. Germany really could be a doting mother hen when he wanted to be. It made him wonder what it would be like they became lovers. Would Germany always dote on him like this?

“I’m fine!” Italy smiled cheerfully. “He was only playing, I promise! Besides, he wouldn’t dare to try anything funny with you around, right?” He gave Germany a playful wink before stepping back. “I’m going to go use the bathroom now, okay?” 

“R-right,” Germany stammered. Italy quickly walked down the hallway to the bathroom, flipping the switch to the ventilation fan off as he closed the door behind him. He could see as the door swung close that Germany was skulking off to tell Prussia off. Italy couldn’t help but to grimace. Poor Prussia, he was really going to have to find a way to make it up to him. 

But today would not be that day. 

He did his business, and washed his hands, and went back out to the living area. Germany hadn’t come out yet, so he tried to look for where Germany’s drawing was, but unfortunately it wasn’t at the table anymore. He must have hid it when Italy left, which was a shame. He was really hoping to keep it… If things didn’t go according to the plan he decided to bake up, he was hoping to have a small token of Germany’s affection to hang onto in the interim while they waited for things to not be awkward anymore. 

Eventually Germany emerged from the basement, with Prussia in tow no less, and announced that he would start working on dinner, leaving the two alone. They both waited for the door to the room to close behind Germany before they began talking. 

“I’m really sorry!” Italy cried. “He wasn’t too mean was he?” 

“Nah, and I’m used to his lectures anyway,” Prussia laughed as he settled down in his arm chair. He pulled a cold beer out of seemingly nowhere and popped off the lid before taking a sip. “So, as you were saying earlier?” 

“Ah, right!” Italy forced a grin as he sat down on the sofa. “...I just don’t know anymore. I can’t tell if Germany is just being awkward, or if he still likes me.”

“Do you want him to still like you?” Prussia asked carefully, his posture tensing up. He sat the beer down onto a coaster and leaned forward, positioning himself to pounce as needed. The whole situation set off danger bells in the back of his mind. “Why are you digging into this?” 

“Because he’s my friend!” Italy defended. “He’s my friend and I care about him.”

“Friends don’t tend to dig into their friend’s masturbation habits,” Prussia warned. “You’re not playing games are you? I know what we had was really casual,” Italy winced, “but Germany isn’t the same. If you’re just looking for a quick fuck, I’ll make you regret it.”

“I  _ am _ being serious,” Italy frowned. “I’ve always been serious about him. I just wasn’t sure if he was serious about me.” He slouched back down against the sofa. “I’ll admit it wasn’t easy to reject him before, but if things weren’t the way they were, you think I wouldn’t have told him yes? Germany means much to me…” He sucked in a breath. “And I’ll admit, back then I was still holding onto that childish hope that Holy Roman Empire would still someday come back,” Prussia squirmed in his seat, “But I’ve changed. And so has Germany. So if he’s serious, then so am I.”

“Fair enough,” Prussia relaxed, picking up his beer. “So whatcha going to do about it?

“Suggest that you find somewhere else to stay tonight!” Italy smiled cheerfully. 

“ _ WAS _ !?” Prussia shrieked. 

“I’m going to make my move, and if things go the way I hope,” Italy gave Prussia a sideways glance. “You’re probably not gonna want to be around for it.” 

“Fuck, okay,” Prussia pulled out his phone and quickly shot off a text to someone. “I’ll see if France and Spain want to do something. I’m gonna need a stiff drink either way.”

“Yay! Thank you Prussia!” Italy clapped his hands together as the door opened back up. 

“You two getting along in here?” Germany asked, carrying two glasses and a bottle of chilled riesling wine. 

“We always get along!” Italy smiled cheerfully as Germany set the two glasses down and began to pour. Germany’s sleeves were skillfully rolled up, and Italy couldn’t help but subtly ogle his arms. “I love your wine Germany! It's so crisp and refreshing!” 

“West! Where’s my glass?” Prussia mock pouted. Germany sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You don’t even like wine!” Germany huffed in frustration. 

“I like to be included!” Prussia countered. 

“Fine,” Germany conceded, gently holding the bottle with the label facing outwards. “ _ Bruder _ , would you like a glass of wine?”

“No thanks!” Prussia chirped. “I’m actually about to head out.”

“God dammit!” He slammed the poor bottle down onto the table, pulling a laugh out of Italy. “Why are you like this?” 

“‘Cause I’m awesome!” Prussia laughed before getting up and pocketing his phone. “I’m going out with France and Spain, don’t wait up, I’ll crash with them.” He picked up his beer bottle and chugged the rest of it before sauntering out. “Enjoy your dinner.  _ Tschüss _ !” 

“Ve! Bye Prussia!” Italy waved as Prussia disappeared around the corner. “I guess it's just the two of us then!” 

“So it appears,” Germany sighed. He picked up his glass and gave it a sip. “Hopefully that means we can have a relatively peaceful evening then.” 

“Hmm, maybe!” Italy gave a wink before sipping on his wine thoughtfully. 

Too bad, so sad!

Italy proceeded to get fake drunk, but not before savoring Germany’s home cooked meal, a cozy plate of Labskaus with a lovely fried egg on top. Germany didn’t get drunk personally, but allowed himself to be tipsy enough to start ranting about work, and didn’t fuss when Italy messed up his hair on purpose. A good sign then that Germany was in a good mood, and things could go according to plan.

Eventually, as was per usual for any evening in which alcohol was involved, Italy found himself in bed with Germany. He was able to pretend to be asleep, although he wasn’t sure how he could be so convincing when his body felt like a live wire, full of energy and nowhere to go. He waited and waited, and eventually there was a depressing sigh as he heard Germany get up from his bed and make his way to where he stashed his porn.

This was it.

He waited a few minutes, listening for the tell tale sounds of pages flipping before Italy rolled over in the bed and opened his eyes.

“So you’re still doing that?” Italy asked softly as Germany jolted in surprise. “Aren’t you tired?”

“I-I-Italy!?” Germany stammered, his face coming alive. “Did I wake you?”

“ _ Ci _ ,” He nodded, sitting up in bed. “You’ve always woken me up when you do this. And I don’t understand why. It doesn’t make you happy, does it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Germany denied. “Every man enjoys these images. It's normal.”

“Is it?” Italy asked, lifting the bed sheet off of himself. “Why do you look so bored and clinical then? Why have your cheeks never flushed? Why have you never gotten hard?”

“H-hey…” Germany balked. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Don’t I?” Italy asked as he stood up from the bed. “How long have we been friends for? How long have you taken me to your bed, and given me hugs, even when you constantly complained about how lazy and annoying and useless I am?” He knelt down in front of him and picked up a magazine. “Why do you only look at pictures, and never try for the real thing?”

“Who says I haven’t!” Germany spat.

“Have you?”

“I…” He sighed. “ _ Nein _ , I have not.” His fist clenched and he came to life with vigor. “But that doesn’t mean anything!” He pulled another magazine out from his box and flipped through it rapidly. “This  _ excites _ me! I  _ love _ this stuff!”

“But you’re not really ‘excited’ now are you?” Italy asked as he laid a hand on his knees. He glanced down toward the in between of Germany’s leg’s, where his boxers laid untented. He bit his lip. “Hey… Do you remember that one Valentine’s?”

“How could I forget,” Germany scowled, his eyes glancing aside. “How could you bring that up now? You know how embarrassing it was for me.”

“I know,” Italy agreed. “But think about it. You thought that I liked you, and your response was to attempt to start a relationship! With me! A man! During  _ WWII _ !” Italy rested his other hand on the side of Germany’s face, and turned his head to look at him. “Why, Germany? Why was that your first impulse?”

“…” He didn’t answer, his eyebrows knit together in frustration.

“Why do you let me sleep in the same bed as you?” Italy pushed. “Why do you come to visit me so often, and go on vacations with me?”

“Italia…” his eyes were starting to shine.

“Why would you go so far for a man you call useless and annoying? Why do you care?”

“You’re not useless!” Germany snapped, shaking his head. “And you’re not annoying! I know I say those things, but I don’t mean it! I never have!”

“So why?” Italy asked softly. “Why then?” Germany bit his lip and glanced aside again. Italy leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him forward into an embrace Germany quickly shared. After a minute of silence, Italy patted his back gently with one hand while running his fingers through his hair with the other. “It's okay, you can say it now. No one can use it to hurt you anymore…”

“I…” Germany hesitated. He swallowed nervously before continuing. “Because… I’m gay… and I don’t want to be,” he finally admitted, in whisper so torn and miserable it broke Itay’s heart. Italy then felt Germany’s fingers tremble and curl up against his back. “And because I love you… even if you don’t love me…”

“I DO love you!” Italy smiled, tears pricking at his own eyes as well. “It makes me so happy to hear that! I thought I lost my chance so long ago…” He nuzzled his face into Germany’s neck. “Thank you for still loving me.”

“ _ Was _ ?  _ Wirklich _ ?” Germany gasped, pulling back. “But then…?”

“It wasn’t the right time, and you know it,” Italy explained. “We both could have gotten into serious trouble if we were caught, and you know it! Your boss… I still hate to think of what he did to you, what he  _ could _ have done to you…”

“You’re right…” Germany sighed. “I never gave you enough credit when it came to matters like these.” Italy took both of his hands into his, and Germany smiled at the touch. “So, now what?”

“Well, if I may suggest,” Italy smiled suggestively, giving Germany’s hands a squeeze. “I think we should forget about those magazines for a bit, and I can show you what love between two men can be like, if you would allow me?” Italy bit his lip and leaned forward slightly, glancing at Germany’s lips before looking up into his eyes. “Would you let me show you my love, Germany?”

Germany pulled his hands away from Italy’s, opting to tangle them instead in his hair before pulling him forward and devouring him in a searing kiss. Italy quickly took charge, parting his lips and easing Germany to do the same as one hand wandered up Germany’s leg and slipped into his underwear. He smirked as Germany gasped as his hand wrapped around his hardened manhood.

“Italia!” Germany gasped as Italy’s hand trailed up the length before removing himself from his underwear.

“Just checking,” Italy winked. “Let’s take this to the bed, shall we?” Italy stood up first, and then took Germany’s hand and guided him to do the same. As they reached the edge of the bed Italy spun them around and pushed Germany down onto the mattress before climbing up top, one leg swung on each side of his waist. His fingers slipped up under Germany’s tank and slid up his stomach and across his chest, stopping to rest on his muscular chest as he ground his own member down on Germany’s eliciting pleased groans out of the both of them. “How do you want to do this?” he asked as he slowly rocked back and forth. “I can ride you if you like, and you can lay back and let me do the work. I can do doggy or missionary too.”

“A-actually,” Germany stuttered, his face flushed. “I was hoping for the other way actually?”

“The other way?” Italy asked, confused. Was there some other kind of position he wasn’t aware of? Kids these days do come up with wild things.

“You know…” He whispered. “Instead of me e-entering you… you could…?”

“Ve?” Italy felt like his brain fried.

Did Germany…?

Did Germany want him to top?

“Really?!” Italy cried out in joy. “You would let me do that? Really?” Germany gave a tiny nod before Italy bent down and kissed him, ravishing his mouth as he rocked again on Germany’s cock. He pulled back to push Germany’s tank over his head, and quickly threw it to the floor. “I’m going to make you feel so good Germany! I’ll make you see stars all night long!”

“Please do,” Germany gasped as Italy sat up and began to pull his underwear off, leaving him completely naked. Italy hooked his fingers into Germany’s boxers, and he raised his hips to let the other man slide them down and off.

“Ve…!” Italy drooled as he finally saw Germany’s hardened dick for the first time. It was as beautiful as he always dreamed it would be; long and girthy with a patch of neatly trimmed blonde hairs framing the base. “You’re so beautiful Germany, I’m so happy to be here with you!” Before he gave Germany a chance to respond he quickly ducked down and licked up Germany’s mast from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head before bobbing down onto the length.

“Italia!” Germany cried out in surprise as Italy made quick work of him. Germany’s thighs quickly began to tremble and they clamped down around Italy’s shoulders. Italy didn’t mind, and instead began to go faster, filling the room with lewd sloppy slurps as Germany moaned helplessly. ”Ah! Ah! Mmmh! It’s too good!” Italy cupped his balls and glanced up to look Germany in the eyes, pushing him over the edge. “Ah! Italy! I’m going to…!” Italy deepthroated just as Germany came, swallowing and sucking him dry before popping off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ve, that was fast!” Italy laughed. “I’m not finished with you yet though. Where is your lube?” Germany pointed to the bottom drawer of his nightstand as he caught his breath.

“That was too good,” He whined softly. “Have you done this before?”

“Of course!” Italy smiled proudly as he leaned forward to rummage through the drawer. “That’s not a problem, is it?”

“No, no, of course not,” Germany answered. “It just makes me wish we didn’t take so long to get here.” Italy pulled out the bottle of lube and nestled back down between Germany’s legs. He watched transfixed as Italy drizzled some out onto his fingers.

“Well, like they say, no time like the present,” he smiled as he flicked the cap closed with his clean hand and dropped it next to him on the bed. “Here spread your legs,” Italy guided Germany to spread his legs as wide as he could, and got him to raise his hips. “I’m going to put one in, let me know if it hurts, okay?”

“I trust you,” Germany nodded, giving Italy the go ahead. He smiled sweetly at him before sliding one finger into his tight heat, pulling a shuddering moan out of Germany.

“Do you like that?” Italy asked, slowly pistoning his finger in and out, coating his insides with a layer of lube.

“It's good!” he gasped, rolling his hips in response. Italy popped the cap open and drizzled more lube down onto his entrance, pulling his finger out to swipe at it before entering again. As Germany’s breath came out in even, heavy pants, he slid a second finger in. “AH! Mmmh!” he whimpered and raised a hand above his head to clutch at the headboard. “It's so good!” He panted. “It's better than when I do it,” he admitted, his hips rocking in time to Italy’s thrusts.

“Oh?” Italy asked as he began to scissor. “Have you touched yourself here before?” Germany groaned and turned his head to side, refusing to answer. “Ve? Have you?” When Germany didn’t answer he stopped.

“Nnn!  _ Italien _ ,  _ bitte _ !” Germany whined, rocking his hips to fuck himself on Italy’s hand. “Please, I need you!”

“I know,” Italy smiled. “But I want to hear you answer me first.”

“Ah… Yes…” Germany sighed. “But it wasn’t good… Like the way you do… I just felt weird and made me feel gross…” Italy then thrust sharply forward. “YES! Like that!”

“Ve… It's hard by yourself isn’t it?” Italy commiserated. “It can be hard to reach, can’t it?” He began to slow down his thrusts as he searched around. “After all, if you don’t know what you’re doing it can be hard to-“

“AHH!” Germany suddenly cried out as his back arched off the bed.

“Ah! Found it!” Italy grinned as he began to massage the sweet spot inside of Germany. “Does that feel good? Were you able to touch yourself here?”

“N-never!” Germany keened as he threw his head back. “ _ Gott im Himmel _ … Fuck…!  _ Italien _ !” Italy began to pound away at the spot with his finger tips, watching as Germany began to writhe underneath him. He could feel his strong thighs begin to tremble and twitch as he came close to his second orgasm. “Please! Please! Please! Italia!” Germany’s cock began to stir and Italy quickly ducked down and wrapped his lips around the head and stroked the base with his clean hand as Germany released his second load for the evening. Germany’s skin was flushed pink from his shoulders to the tips of his ears as his chest heaved with breaths, his cock flopping out of Italy’s mouth and landing on his hip.

“You’re doing so well!” Italy grinned as he slid a third finger in, and then a fourth.

“It’s too good!” Germany gasped as he felt Italy continue. “It's too good… I never thought AH! It could be this good…”

“This is only the beginning!” Italy grinned as he pulled his hand out. He coated his hand in fresh lube, and gave Germany’s spent cock a few tugs, stirring it back to life. “There we are!” He then reached down between his own legs, and coated his own member in lube. Germany gave his member a glance as his eyes widened. “You’re still going to?”

“Of course!” Italy smiled. “You asked me to, right?” He smiled coyly and tilted his head to the side. “Or have you had enough?”

“ _ Nein _ , give it to me,” he spread his legs wider and reached down to finger himself as Italy stroked himself with his lubed hand. “I’ve waited so long for this… You have no idea…”

“M-me too,” Italy gasped, his heart seizing in his chest.

Germany really did love him, didn’t he?”

“Okay…” Italy lined himself up between Germany’s legs and guided them to wrap around his waist. He was close enough now he could feel Germany’s erection press against his stomach, and his face hovered above the other man’s. He looked into his eyes, looking for any sign of pain or fear, and only found love and desire.

“Please,” Germany begged as his hands snacked through Italy’s hair and his legs subtly nudged Italy closer. “I love you and I want this more than anything else. I’m ready.”

“I love you too,” Italy answered as he finally pressed the tip of his member against Germany’s hole. Germany pulled him down into a kiss as Italy slowly pressed in, filling Germany inch by inch before his balls slapped against his ass. Germany’s breaths hitched and sped up during the kiss, and broke to let out a loud cry.

“FUCK!” He rocked against Italy, begging for him to move. “I’m so full!” Italy pulled out halfway before slamming back in, testing the waters and watching Germany carefully for any sign of discomfort. “Please! More!!!” Italy picked up the pace, and felt his own breath pick up as he surrendered to the glorious heat grasping down on him.

“You feel so good Germany!” Italy cried out! “ _ Mio Dio _ ! Germany! Germany!” Germany was already close again, he could feel it. Time to end things with style. He pulled out almost all the way before carefully aiming back in again for Germany’s prostate, striking it after a couple of tries and getting the other man to nearly shriek in pleasure.

“YES! THERE!” Germany moaned as his legs squeezed around Italy’s hips, locking him in place. Italy began to pound away at his special spot, making his hole flutter around him as Italy would nearly pull out completely every single time he thrust in and out. “ _ Du bist zu gut _ !  _ Du bist kein Land _ !  _ Du bist ein Gott _ !” Italy began to kiss down his jaw and neck, and sucked at the spot where his neck and shoulder meet, and Germany began to see white. “YES! YES! YESSS!”

Italy thrust once more against Germany’s prostate as he felt his release splash against his stomach. His lover’s body twitched and rutted as he rode out his third orgasm, and Italy finally let loose, wildly thrusting in and out of Germany, quickly chasing his own orgasm, and cumming inside moments later. “Germany!” he cried as he flopped down against his chest, spent. 

Neither said anything for a long time, both taking a few minutes to gather their breaths and try to decide if this is real or just a dream they are both sharing. Eventually Italy felt his dick slide out of Germany as he felt a trickle of wetness follow and they both knew.

This was real. 

“Oh..!” Italy gasped as he felt tears run down his face. “Wow, how embarrassing!” 

“Are you okay?” Germany asked, sitting up in bed. Italy tried to blink away the tears before his mouth twisted up in a whimper and they began to roll down faster. “Italy!” 

“I-it’s okay!” Italy hiccuped. “I’m really, really happy, that’s all!” He laughed before choking back a sob. “I just realized I’ve never been this happy before.” He gave Germany a watery grin. “This is the first time I’ve actually had sex with someone that I was actually in love with. I didn’t realize how different it would feel.” 

“You really do love me?” Germany asked, bewildered. “You mean it?” 

“Of course!” Italy threw his arms around Germany’s neck. “I love you so much, I always have! I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn’t love you.” 

“I…” Italy felt something wet hit his shoulder. “ _ Gott _ , me too now?” 

“H-hey!” Italy pulled back and found that Germany was now crying too. “Are you okay!?”

“ _ Ja, Ich bin gut _ ,” he answered lightly. “I just thought you were never interested in me… You rejected my proposal, and said you loved someone else, and then continued to flirt with everyone except me…”

“I’m sorry,” Italy whimpered. “I’ll be honest, there is…  _ was _ someone else…” Germany went stiff in his arms. “No! It’s not like that. Remember how I said my first love was a boy? Well, he was Holy Roman Empire, and he’s been out of the picture for a very long time.” He felt a few more tears roll down his face. “I’ll admit… I-I did hope for a long time… that maybe he’d show up again… But it's okay… I accept it now… and while a part of me will always love him, there is a larger part of me living here, in the present, that part is here with you… and is in love with you.  _ Ci _ ?”

“ _ Ja _ , I understand,” Germany smiled, raising a hand to wipe away Italy’s tears. “The past isn’t perfect, but we have each other now. And that is what’s important.”

“Ve! Exactly!” Italy smiled before leaning forward to nuzzle against Germany. “As long as we share this love… Everything will be okay.”

* * *

An official announcement was never made, but word got around as it trickled through the normal gossip. And if anyone saw the rainbow flag pin that sat proudly glistening on Germany’s lapel, the small congratulations that slipped through their lips was always earnest, and happily accepted. Although now the rest of the nations couldn’t help but to wonder: 

If Germany could finally come out and collect his man, could they finally seek such happiness too?

OMAKE: 

“I can’t believe it!” Prussia sobbed as he slammed his empty beer mug on the counter. “Mein Bruder is finally becoming a man.”

“Oh Prussia,” France cooed as he patted his hand on Prussia’s back. “It's so cute you think that Germany isn’t already a bigger man than you will ever be.” 

“PFFFFFT!” Spain laughed, falling backwards in his chair. 

“Oh fuck off!” 

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic was GerIta, but it wasn't very good LOL. 10 years later I'm back on my bullshit. Germany is still my OG anime Husbando, and I never wrote porn for GerIta back in the day, and I had a mighty need to change that. I just love Bottom Germany lol. 
> 
> Still waiting for them to become canon tho. The whole thing of Germany getting jealous of Italy flirting, and Germany drawing a manga picture of Italy came straight out of the World Stars manga, and is what prompted me to write this story. I also have two other stories planned out, that I alluded to in this fic. Fingers crossed I'll actually go through with it!
> 
> Also! Shout-Out to my bestie for suggesting some German foods for me! Danke!


End file.
